conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Conlang Featuring
Discuss which one to feature on the front page here Not sure how things work? Go here Honoured Languages Ancient Qâêr won this months! Check Archive if you want to see discussions and votings of it of voting for May Discussion I have to say that Con voting still looks weird to me, esp. Con voting by nominees. Here's how you game the system: pick a language that has no chance of winning, and Con everything but that one and your own. Which is equal to Pro voting for yourself for all practical purposes. Adagio burner 17:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hence it is forbidden The Emperor Zelos 17:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::? I vote Con on all but two, mine and someone else's (losing). Or do you mean I would have to pick two losers? I don't think it's going to be difficult either :( Adagio burner 19:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: You can vote con on more than one, just not all but your own, atleast 1 else must be non-coned The Emperor Zelos 19:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Zelos, you don't seem to have read the above. Let me repeat: I vote con on all but my own plus some language that is bound to lose. The result is equivalent to self-vote. Adagio burner 20:13, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: What is the problem here? You voted on all but yours and one more, then you did fine The Emperor Zelos 20:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: That is equivalent to self-voting. Then, why ban self-vote? I hate (and won't be) playing the con game, it feels dirty, trying to find flaw in every one's creation. Adagio burner 20:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its not about pro voting yourself, this "competition" if you like runs every month, an considering the relative small number of decent active conlangs we have on this site, it means that pretty much everyone who has a decent conlang will get featured eventually. The idea of con and pro voting is to give constructive criticism to a language(con) as well as giving feedback about the good things or things that have been done very well (pro). We are not here to "bad out" or insult other peoples work, and if anyone does that I am sure Zelos, as the moderator, will crack down on them as he sees fit and in a fair way. The idea here is not to see "Con" as saying your language is shit, rather aas a way of saying "You still have a little more work to do in this area/there are some errors you need to fix" and the idea of "pro" is to congradulate and praise people who have done or achieved something of a good linguistic value in their conlang. We are here as a community to help each other and for all of us to get better. This voting should be seen as a way of rewarding someone who has done well and helping others are who arent quite there yet tol be featured, not about paying out other people or their work just because you want this banner. And if you really don't feel comfortable "con"-ing other peoples work then just dont do it. Problem solved. vii 01:07, May 4th, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone gonna start voting? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Do it :P The Emperor Zelos 07:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm waiting for a non-participator to vote *cough cough*. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Nominations: For all those obcessing about or complaing or talking or referencing KSL's (Kitchen Sink Language's) go here For those who are itnerested, i found a list of sentences that if you can translate them your grammar is basicly completed Conlang:Translations of nominating for May Nomination Rules #The language must have the banner translated or be in a stage where it can be done by anyone #Conlangs may be re-nominated for another go after having won when 3 weeks have passed #State the purpose of the conlang in the description Nominating **It isnt shallow, it is in accordance witht he rules and perfectly fine The Emperor Zelos 13:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) **Please translate the feature banners text or the nomination willl be nullified The Emperor Zelos 07:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ***Done. --Isaac Bonewits 20:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Isaac Bonewits ****Issac, when funishing your message add ~~~~ to sign it, and good The Emperor Zelos 17:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you cute what I say when I speak this tongue? Or is it outside what you can cute? It hears can spoon not whole as you is known with, but can spoon you can cute it like well? --Koppadasao 17:33, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::What is used for it's if not used as a spoken language? vii 00:37, May 5th, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you trying to make a political statement? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't say it wasn't spoken, I meant it isn't supposed to be a complete auxiliary language, just a language for business. Its word base is pretty limited; you'd have a hard time discussing anything else. You can interpret it as you wish Kenny ;) Razlem 23:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Votes Voting Rules To make things clear, you can start voting before the 21st and until the last day (28th) change the votings whenever your heart so pleases. You will vote con or pro for a language, you don't have to do both, if you think it has only con then you vote con and describe why its con or pro. The rules will be these thought: #Self voting does not count to the total (There are far too few of us to dilute the effect). ##Pro vote on oneself is self vote ##Con vote on everyone else is self vote ##You may vote cons on all but one as a non-nominee, as nominee it is all but two. Pro votes may go to all but ones own conlang #Unregistered voters don't count, but are welcome to post comments and such. #Try voting what you think looks best in accordance to these criterias. ##Realistic, it looks as if it could be real ##Goal, it reaches the goal it is meant to fullfill, if it intends being universal judge it in accordance, if it tries being natural judge it in accordance. ##Completeness, how close is it to completion? #Bots (ZeBot and Fakultinj) cannot vote at all. Voting *Oilenglish **'Con': nothing what so ever about grammar The Emperor Zelos 21:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC)\ **'Con:' it also doesn't appear to be a conlang, moreso a pidgin of some kind between English and Norwegian. LctrGzmn 21:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *Chathan **'Con': It attempts being a germanic language but lacks gender which all germanic languages do have (english being exception) without proper justification, and being dutch/german closest it would need to have 3 genders like both of them do, agreement and all. a few minor here and there I think it can have lots of potensial for its purpose The Emperor Zelos 09:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Count: Oilenglish: -2 Chathan: -1